User blog:JEAN9999/SWFF - Rise of the 901st SS: Paladin Chapter 4: Sabotage/An old Friend
Sabotage/An old Friend The group arrives to Spain, ready to conduct the assassination attempt against Spain's heir to the throne Carlos Espada. Arriving at their destination they prepare themselves along some rebel commandos claiming they need to take down the supposed corrupt government. It is a known fact that the crown is tedious with its activities, but how far they go is a mystery not known by many outside of the palace. It is rumored though, that they contraband Mithril and Skooma (a crystalline drug mixed with Mithril, highly addictive and dangerously lethal). "All right, listen up!" says Marco reading his team in his Russian accent. "Today we will assassinate the prince alongside the rebel group in their series of attacks. As we have previously done we will do plan 260 O2 or Steadfast for short. I will personally stay back in lines conveying support in case something goes array. Sam and Javier will go on their own separate to our squads along Garret acting as scout in the center of the formation as we separate in the infiltration. Both Garret and Javier will not be using communicators to prevent GPS detection. They will take the lead once everyone is in position and everything is cleared. Understood. Let's move out!" Javier notices a shiny object, possibly a badge coming from Dominic's clothes but pretends to ignore it once he looks at Javier back. He proceeds to leave with his personal team. Soon the badge falls off Dominic's pocket and dissimulating, Javier picks it up. ---- Sneaking into the palace Garret goes ahead of Javier and Sam, taking out any potential threats with a Trinity light bow and a dagger before the others get into position. Back at the camp nearby the outskirts of the palace, Marco notices a unsettling calm. "Something isn't right. I can feel it in my bones." he thinks to himself due to his experience in combat. He learned to never trust the calm before the storm. He goes to take his placement when suddenly notices a strange truck with troops inside. Something uncommon to happen once it is midnight once most guards are gone and next to no troops are left. He goes to investigate and find vantage points inside when he meets Garret. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to only come to the field to provide backup if needed." says Garret. "I noticed a truck full of troops inside, I couldn't figure why they were at this hour." says Marco before Garret hushes him when he hears some men nearby. "Report to sector 7. I repeat, report to sector 7. Get ready for the ambush." says a deep, dark voice over the communicator as the troops direct towards the site. "That is where Dimitri and Dominic are." says Garret as he leaves towards Sam and Javier before Marco has anything to say. "Every darn time" says Marco as he notices Garret's absence. "An ambush? And that voice sounded familiar, but it can't be him. Wait, Dominic is supposed to be with Dirk, Sasha and Joe. Something ain't obviously right. " He thinks to himself as he thinks of all the possibilities of why they may know that they are there. He further goes to check between all the squads communicator back in his position to check on the mission's status. He notices three people are not wearing their communicators instead of the supposed two. ---- Meanwhile Draco squad is going through corridors stealthily as they take down several guards. Hey John, could you hack this door for me? asks Dimitri anxiously waiting for battle. "Sure thing darling. There is no door or system that cant succumb to my expertise in engineering. This Sector 7 should be a pice of cake to take advance of." says John flirting to Dimitri much to the disgust of the other 3 men. "Good, I would want to blow this place up if we could." she says displaying a tendency for violence, shooting first and making questions second. "Wait isn't that Dominic guy supposed to be with us?" asks a rebel. At the same time the door is opened, only to be greeted by a militia squad and an array of bullets. Dimitri is barely able to take cover as she witnesses John laying on the ground filled of bullet holes. "Proceed forward, look for any survivors" says the militia captain as Dimitri hides in a dark corner. Suddenly a sniper round is heard taking down 3 of the 7 men in the ambush. "Sniper!" yells a enemy as another round is heard, this time taking 3 more men. Only the captain is left when Dimitri takes the opportunity to finish him off. She notices a badge representing the "Church" as she wonders why would they be there. She looks out of the window noticing Marco in the distance when other gunshots are heard across the palace. ---- Sam and Javier proceed forward, not hearing the gun shots as they are too far ahead. There the meet Dominic. Confused Sam asks "Why aren't you with your group Dom?" "My mission is to keep an eye on him" Dominic responds as he looks at Javier. Javier looks sternly back at him, still not trusting the newcomer just when he realizes Dominic is not wearing a GPS communicator. "Very well, I'll guess you can come with us. You will be nice help." says Sam welcoming him to the stealth squad. A few minutes later they arrive at a door. The other side should be where the prince's living quarters. They barely met any resistance, a surprise for both Sam and Javier. "Ok, I'll open it in one. Two. Three!" says Javier kicking down the door with twitch reflexes. Suddenly a impressive man in armor similar to Javier's greets him with a little squad of his own pointing Crab plasma guns at the two, much to the surprise of Javier. Javier quickly sets off a flash bang before the man can yell fire and tells Sam to run readying his sword. He looks for Dominic who is nowhere to be seen. In a quick moment he slays 3 men before going off for the main leader whom quickly deflects him with a staff of his own. Afterwards he is shot by a militia men in the abdomen. The man proceeds to knock Javier off his feet, still fighting. "It appears the time has come for the two of us to meet again De la Costa." says the man before knocking him unconscious. Next to him stands prince Carlos and his body guard Alonso Quijano. In the distance Garret watches silently as they drag Javier into a room where he follows closely while still hidden. ---- "Thanks for protecting me from a would be attempt to an assassination. I hope this also clears my debt to the church" says Carlos as he gives a big sum of money to the leader of the militia. "This isn't about money. Its about your debt to the church. You see, the church doesn't like when people don't pay their "debts" for sanctuary. You have committed a capital sin against our religion and for it you shall pay the consequences." replies the man explaining to Carlos his "comeuppance". Javier wakes up only too see Sam captured and injured as well. Next to him there is a pile of decapitated bodies from the fallen soldiers, among them the body of John. Around the room there is possibly around 10 well armed militia men. He quickly recognizes who they are to his shock. "Listen man, I payed everything I owe you and your little 'religion' of yours. Now leave me alone, filthy murderer. Your protection services are fulfilled and you captured the man you were looking for now scram." Carlos proceeds to leave and turns his back. The man grabs him by his shoulder and remarks in a deep tone, "Do you think you are the one in power here? Look around where you are, do you disregard so easily your retribution knight?" He looks at him in the eyes only to find emptiness. Scared he says "You are the devil himself!" filled with anguish. Looking at his bodyguard whom, paralyzed by fear of the armed men non-hesitant to shoot at him for any sudden movement he makes is barely even able to stand, yells "Do something!" The bodyguard gulps in reaction to his master's request, certain he will get shot. To his surprise he stands alive for the moment. The man puts Carlos down in his knees and says, " No, I'm not the devil but his servant if needed for our cause." as he looks dreadfully into the prince's eyes. "Now, you shall pay for your crimes in blood." as he twists his neck, killing him. He turns towards Javier who is fully aware of the situation by now and remarks "So I see the sleeping angel has awoken." "What do you want Jaeger?" He looks in shock to the current events and for his foolishness for not seeing the ambush coming. "Vengeance, money, war. Mostly war and death. Mainly your death since what you did to my arm last time" as he looks at his cybernetic right arm. "The orders from my employers are clear, keep him alive and bring him to U.K. But you know what? Screw it, I'll be going against the prime minister's orders but, ACCIDENTS DO HAPPEN. I'll take what is mine back and in the process I will destroy you. First your friend here" he points with his blue Orcish blade Chillrend towards Sam's neck. "Then I'll round up your friends, kill them as you witness. Then you will have my permission to die." he says as he stabs Javier in the same area of the abdomen he just recently got shot at. He prepares to cut down Sam's head when he notices a sniper in the shadows. He quickly grabs a trooper standing nearby to cover himself. The sniper round kills the unlucky trooper but the R-100's laser properties plus the Atom's enhanced photon booster capabilities leave Jaeger in a bad state. Following the confusion 3 Trinity arrows are shot, killing 2 troops and injuring in the arm a third as Garret in his slim, midnight black leather armor jumps down. The rest of the team go down in ropes shooting down the resistance. Only Jaeger, the injured trooper and a medic are able to retreat. As they leave, shooting and leaving fellow comrades to die, through a elevator to the surface Jaeger yells to Javier "It appears destiny has decreed that we don't clash swords yet. Master fate will tell. Soon enough." "We have to get Javier to the med-bot fast. It will fix him right up." says Marco hurrying with a injured Javier in his shoulders alongside Garret. "Oh Sam, you ok?" says Dimitri worrying over her brother. "I'm ok lil' sis." says Sam joking as usual. "You almost got killed!" yells Dimitri. "That is what we get paid for." Sam says in a mocking tone. "But not in that way!" Dimitri replies as she takes Sam to the transport. The group was decimated in the ambush set by Jaeger. Heavy causalities include Dimitri's boyfriend John, Joe, Dirk among others. The only ones left are Marco, Sam, Javier, Sasha, Dimitri, Peter, Dominic and Garret plus two rebels. Back in the way to U.S., Garret asks Dominic where was he as he dodges the question. Javier and Sam are recuperating from his injuries while Dimitri is sobbing over the loss of her boyfriend. Dominic notices and consulates her as she cries. Javier looks back at the badge Dominic lost. One thing is clear to him now as they arrive to the US. It was all a trap set by a traitor on the inside.